To Hold Your Soul
by Phirst
Summary: Since the destruction of the jewel Kagome has felt something slowly awakening within her. Another sentience that has its own memories and will. After the well opens again, Kagome is thrown into new dangers and the company of a familiar and cold ally.
1. I Dream of Nightmares

_Chapter 1- I Dream of Nightmares_

_Author's note- So, I finally got around to typing this first chapter up for my first full length chapter story. The stuff below that is italicized is part of Kagome's dreams. Mostly this whole first chapter is just a dream. I'm unsure how fast or often I'll be updating this. I don't want to be too hasty, so there may be long stretches without updates. Anyways, onto the story. Hope you enjoy!_

_Edit- Wow, I can't believe I messed up so many where/ were's. I guess I shall never write long chapters again while lacking sleep within a 24 hour period. Lesson learned._

------

_For what seemed like weeks of travel Midoriko finally entered the village she had been sent out to aid. In reality it had only taken her a few days to reach the place, but time always seemed to pull faster when lives were in the balance. There was an oppressive hush to the village and __its__ occupants as she traversed the dirt road in search of the lords home. Weeks had been spent by the villagers in utter terror as one demon continually attacked, only taking one victim in the dark of night. The demon had managed to kill a few of the demon slayers sent in before her, but they had finally conceded and appealed for help from her. She was the only one who could purify a demon. She was the secret weapon._

_"Finally! You have arrived Midoriko-sama!"_

_An elderly old man wobbled up to her from the grandest looking home within the village. His eyes were shadowed with the same fear as the rest of the villagers, but upon alighting on her there was a spark ignited in his old eyes. She saw hope within._

_"I came as soon as I could, Shinrai-sama. Tell me of your demon."_

_"Yes, yes. Perhaps you would like to eat and rest first? You have just completed a long trip to reach us here. If you would like I could tell you of the fiend while you eat."_

_"I would be grateful for some food, but I can rest after I have dealt with the demon."_

_The old lord bobbed his head up and down before turning and walking back to his home._

_"I'm afraid we do not have much. The merchants have decided to stay clear of our village since word of the demon spread. It is a blessing that our reserves were so high."_

_Midoriko followed after. Each step revealed the damage done to the village. The small homes seemed to sag under the weight of terror in the air._

_"I am sure whatever you can provide shall be fine. I do not require much." She paused for a moment. __"Do you have any injured that I can attend?"_

_"The demon is a precise killer. He leaves no one injured. Each night he takes one of us from our bed. We have tried to kill it, as well as the demon slayers that came to help us before you, but he has left no survivors from the attacks put upon him. We live in fear of being the next victim each night. The sinister beast plays with us."_

_They entered the home of Shinrai in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. The elderly lord walked down a long hall before a young boy opened a plain shoji screen into the dinning area. The same boy took Midoriko's traveling supplies before disappearing down the hall to place them somewhere. Midoriko followed Shinrai into the room, taking a seat as soon as he was comfortable. Once seated a middle aged woman entered with a tray filled with a stew of some type and a cup of cool water. Midoriko whispered her thanks as the woman bowed and left the room._

_"Do you know what demon it is that attacks your village?"_

_A tired sigh escaped the old man's lips as he looked up at Midoriko. "He is a dragon. The slayers informed me that he is one of the greater demons, though they believe him to be a young, but unusually powerful one."_

_"I see. Is there a certain time he seems to attack?"_

_"It is always in the middle of the night when we are all huddled in our beds asleep."_

_"Then I shall ready my equipment and wait for him to come tonight."_

_"Thank you, Midoriko-sama. I shall leave you to your preparations. A room has been prepared for you. One of the servants shall show you when you are ready."_

_Midoriko nodded in acknowledgment. Shinrai stood from the low table, his old bones creaking all the way. She watched as he hobbled over to the shoji screen. As soon as he had left Midoriko began planning and taking a mental inventory of all her possessions. She would bring her bow and arrows, but she had a feeling she would relay heavily upon her katana. She took deep, calming breaths to help center her. It would be a long night and she would need all her strength to get through it_

_------_

Kagome tossed restlessly in her sleep. It had been almost three years now since the first odd dream had come to her. It had started a few months after the jewel had been destroyed and she had been sent back to her own time for good. In the beginning they came infrequently, most times with a couple months between one unsettling dream and the next, but as of late they had been tormenting her each night. None of the dreams ever featured her nor anyone she had ever known. They didn't even feel like dreams to her. They felt like old memories, ones long forgotten but suddenly remembered. She had quite the imagination, but these dreams had far to real a texture to be a simple product of the mind.

Most were harmless. Many of them involved training to be a miko. Training that Kagome had never received. In a couple dreams she had glimpsed the face of her dream self. It was never her own face. A serious face always looked back at her with solemn brown eyes and unsmiling lips. Occasionally she felt something akin to recognition, but as soon as she thought she figured out who she was playing in these dreams the name slipped from her. Each time someone said the name of the woman in her dreams it faded out of hearing, fuzzy and indistinct. There was something familiar about the woman, but Kagome just couldn't pinpoint what was so familiar or keep a hold of her discoveries.

There were some that caused Kagome to wake screaming. Great battles full of feral demons. These were always the ones that felt the most real to Kagome. She could smell the reek of blood and stench of death. Could feel the sweat and injuries upon her skin and under her clothes. Was even able to taste her own fear and desperation in the air. She heard each strangled scream and terrifying snarl from the monsters surrounding her.

------

_Midoriko unsheathed her katana as her bow lay out of reach a few feet from her current position. The dragon was proving to be quite the formidable foe, especially in his true form. He was immense, though he still moved with lightning fast speed. Her eyes narrowed as the demon's lips pulled up into a misshapen smirk upon his scaly face._

_"You think to stop me, the Great Meikaosu, human filth? You are no match, woman."_

_Midoriko remained silent, watching for a shift in her foe's stance, sword ready to strike. The dragon was well armored with all his interlocking scales. She had identified all his weak spots, but the demon was careful to leave none open for exploitation. Her best chance for a lethal blow would leave her wide open to injury. If she only had someone to help distract the beast she might have a fighting chance. Maybe it was time for her to look into a companion to help her in these situations._

_Suddenly Midoriko's aura flared, cocooning her in a protective barrier of spiritual power as she was pushed back by a powerful wind swirling heavily between her and Meikaosu. She shielded her eyes as dust and other debris were thrown up. As the wind dissipated she found a tall male standing before her, slightly turned in her direction. At first he looked human, but closer inspection revealed pointed ears and claws. His skin was sun kissed and each cheek was marked with a thick blue slash. She recognized him as a daiyoukai and if she remembered the forehead markings correctly, he was of the Northern daiyoukai's with his four pointed star._

_Seemingly gray eyes slanted towards her before being directed to Meikaosu. "You are no longer necessary here, mortal. Leave this area before I dispose of you as well."_

_Midoriko would have snorted in derision if she had less training. Instead she stood her ground, sword gleaming and chin lifted. This was her duty. To rid the world of demon filth that destroyed and killed. She was not about to listen to the very creature she was sworn to destroy._

_"Brother! I see they have finally sent someone out to control me. Father must be very displeased to have sent you."_

_"Silence. Father has decided he no longer finds it necessary to keep you around. You wish not to conform to his rules and instead waste your time killing not only humans but you have recently strayed to killing others of the daiyoukais. Father wishes not to start a war with the other lands, but you push the lords in that direction. I am here to insure you no longer cause our great sire any more problems." His voice was crisp and deep while his face was frigid and uncaring. "You should have listened to father."_

_Midoriko watched as wind swirled around the brother of Meikaosu before large spikes of navy colored light shot forth towards Meikaosu. A large boom sounded as the energy crashed into and around Meikaosu. The power of the strike was immense to Midoriko, who had yet to encounter a daiyoukai in battle. Her powers surged in reaction as the demonic energies clashed around her. Again she found gray eyes looking at her before his attention was diverted._

_A sinister chuckle erupted from the cloud of dust and ash where Meikaosu had stood._

_"Junseimaru, I am disappointed. You seem to have become weaker since I left. It'll be a shame that fathers favored son shall meet his end to the outcast son. I shall enjoy this."_

_Junseimaru looked unfazed at his brother's perfectly uninjured form._

_Meikaosu lunged forward, jaw open wide as if to eat his unmoving brother. Teeth snapped together, but Junseimaru moved just before, hovering over the top of his brother. With a powerful surge Junseimaru aimed for the weak point where the spine met the base of the skull. There was a small gap between tough scales that would allow one to sever the spine, thus ending the demon's life. Just as he was in close enough to deliver the blow spikes erupted from his brothers spine. He veered to the right, dodging the spikes but unable to dodge his brother's razor sharp tail. He slammed painfully into the ground before he was back up and standing outside of striking range. Junseimaru felt as the poison on the tip of Meikaosu's tail enter his blood stream, quickly moving through his veins. Luckily he need not worry since the same poison could be produced by him._

_"Like my new trick, brother? Not expecting it from your weak brother, were you? I've learned much since leaving and grown stronger. After I kill you I plan on returning to father and taking the thrown from him. I will finally get what I deserve. I will finally be rid of your shadow."_

_"You are a fool."_

_With a flick of his hand outward a large sickle shaped burst of emerald green energy emerged from Junseimaru and headed straight for the exposed part of Meikaosu's neck. As the attack closed in on its target a raging wind diverted the attack, sending it back towards the caster. Junseimaru evaded his own attack as a deep frown appeared on his face. He had severely underestimated his brother. Meikaosu had grown greatly in skill and power since last seen. Finally he drew his sword. Obviously his brother had decided not to go quietly into the after life. The sword blazed to life with his yoki, thrumming in anticipation of a kill._

_Darting forward Junseimaru got under his brothers defense, aiming for the throat. Meikaosu jerked back, avoiding having his throat slit, but was not quick enough to completely dodge the attack. A great roar of outrage erupted from Meikaosu as his large clawed foreleg pinned Junseimaru to the ground. While the cut on Meikaosu's neck was not deep enough to cause major blood loss it still bleed freely. Junseimaru had managed to inject some of his yoki into the cut, temporarily disabling his brothers healing capabilities. Junseimaru looked up at his brother from his pinned spot with flat eyes._

_Midoriko watched as Meikaosu opened his jaw wide and started ripping his claws into his brother. She finally saw an opening as the dragon was distracted with trying to kill the pinned Junseimaru. She rushed straight for the dragon in his preoccupied state with sword blazing a deep pink from the purity she pushed into it. With a great thrust underneath the fleshy part of Meikaosu's neck, where his brother had managed to nick him, Midoriko pushed the katana straight up and into his skull. The dragon's scream cut off as purifying energy took over. She felt a faint sting as she attempted to move away from the thrashing demon. Meikaosu was slowly engulfed in pink light before exploding into glittering ash._

_As the adrenaline in her system left, Midoriko felt a burning sting in her side slowly start spreading. She pressed her hand to her side, bringing it back with blood and a strange blue substance. She felt as her limbs grew heavy and then her sight started spotting. She knew exactly what happened. That faint sting had been Meikaosu's tail injecting her with his poison. Calling forth her healing powers she tried to contain and purify the poison in her system, but the more energy she put into healing the faster the poison took over. Finally her legs gave. She crashed to the ground and her sight started to fade in and out. Junseimaru appeared above her with a dispassionate look upon his face._

_"You should have left, mortal."_

_She felt a tug on the collar of her clothing._

_"My life debt is repaid after this."_

_Darkness started creeping over her. Just before it completely took over she felt something cut into the __skin just above her heart before warm pressure was placed over it. If she could have screamed then, she would have. Every nerve ending suddenly felt on fire._

_"Foolish mortal." _

_------_

Rough shaking finally woke Kagome from her nightmare. She could feel every muscle tensed in her body as if all her nerves were still on fire. Her sheets stuck to her as she shifted and great puffs of breath left her in quick succession.

"Another dream?"

Kagome looked up into the alert face of her younger brother. There were signs of worry etched into his young face. Signs that shouldn't be there. A sudden wave of guilt washed over her as she looked down. Her dreams were starting to effect more than just her. Innumerable times she was woken from her dreams with an anxious face hovering over her.

"Yes." She sighed as she wiped her forehead free of sweat. "They keep getting worse. More and more of them are battles. They're so intense I feel like it's me that went through all this, but I know it's not. I don't even recognize any of the areas, and the clothing is older. It doesn't make sense. It's like someone else's memories are imprinted in my mind."

"Do you think it could have something to do with the jewel?"

"No. The jewel was destroyed nearly three years ago. I destroyed it myself when I wished it out of existence. It's no longer here to cause havoc."

Kagome was silent for a moment as she reflected on everything. She dropped her face into her hands.

"I think I'm finally losing it, Souta." She felt her bed shift as Souta sat next to her, draping an arm around her hunched shoulders. "Sometimes I get this weird feeling. It's like there's something else inside me. It's almost like the jewel, but it seems to have a sentience all it's own. I don't know what to do. I can't handle anymore of these nightmares."

"We'll find a way to help you sis. We can do some research and see if we can find something that might get rid of the dreams."

Kagome smiled at her brother. He was growing up so fast. "Thank you Souta." She watched as he yawned. It was two in the morning. "Go back to bed. I'm going to try and get some shut eye. Maybe the dreams are done for the night."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning. Good night 'Gome."

She shifted back down and pulled the covers up. Troubled blue eyes stared at the ceiling as she listened to the quiet click of her door closing. For a few moments she contemplated sleeping, but decided she couldn't submit to her nocturnal terrors. Pulling a small black book from beneath her pillow she extracted a pencil and opened to a random page. Slowly she started sketching out the lines of a feminine face. One she saw reflected back to her from within her dreams.

_"Who are you?" she asked to the rough outline as she continued to drag__ her pencil over the paper._


	2. The Fallen Warrior

_A.N.- I know it has been forever since I updated anything, I'm sorry. Things just got way out of control. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter pretty quick, but can't gaurantee anything. Give me a nudge if something needs correcting!_

Chapter 2- Fallen Warrior

It amazed him how boring and tedious his days had become. Here he sat behind the lacquered wood of his work space going over the unending supply of reports and records needing his attention. Severe gold glared at the insufferable batch of scrolls. Perhaps if he stared at it long enough it would disappear whence it came, or maybe even run in fear of his awe inspiring self. It of course sat there, mocking him and his former wandering ways.

Ever since the demise of Naraku and the jewels vanishing things had settled. There were no longer weak demons or greedy humans seeking out the jewel for its power nor playing pawn to the disgusting hanyou. That in turn lead to a semi-peaceful time, aside from the normal intrigue and destruction common for this particular time period. No longer was there need of such detailed patrols as he had become accustomed to. Instead he had been summoned back to his ancestral home by his mother to perform his rightful duties as Lord of the West. Paperwork and listening to the whining of fools. He loathed it all and some days wished to destroy everything within the palace.

What he would give just to be out on patrol once again. He felt more and more restless each passing day. Perhaps it was time to visit Rin. He had been meaning to check on his ward. It was as good an excuse as any, and had the added bonus of allowing him to confront Inuyasha. Surely the whelp was in need of a good beating. It may even rid him of his sudden restlessness. A quiet knock released him from his current musings.

"Enter."

One of the many servants of the household slid the intricate shoji screen open before kneeling in front of him.

"Speak."

"You have a visitor, my Lord. He wishes to speak to you privately."

"His name."

"He claims to be Junseimaru, my Lord."

One elegant brow lifted at his visitors name. It had been some centuries since he had heard that particular name. Junseimaru, once the greatest of Isamuto's sons and now outcast of his family. Junseimaru and his own father had at one time been close friends and allies. Sesshoumaru had met the dragon many a time when he had been but a mere pup. The dragon had ranked just below Inutaisho as one of Sesshoumaru's idols during his adolescents. Of course, that was all before Junseimaru had been banned from the North and stripped of his title.

"Show him to the meeting chamber." A small modicum of curiosity wormed its way into Sesshoumaru. '_What could the dragon possibly need to speak to this Sesshoumaru about?'_

The servant bobbed his head before standing and leaving. Sesshoumaru listen to the quick footsteps leading away from his office, temporarily lost in thought.

~*~

_"Junseimaru-sama!" _

_Quick, clumsy feet pattered down the smooth wood of the hall into the main meeting chamber. A small Sesshoumaru slammed the shoji screen open in his excitement to view one of his heroes. It had been months since the young dragon lord had visited. There was much Sesshoumaru wished to show to him. He had learned so much since they last saw one another._

_"So the pup still has not learned stealth." The lanky form of Junseimaru crouched down before Sesshoumaru, a small package held within his grasp. "Perhaps I shall wait to give this to you until one can no longer hear you coming from halfway across the island." There was a thoughtful look on Junseimaru's face as he debated the pros and cons of giving the pup his present._

_"This Sesshoumaru can be sneaky! Will you give this Sesshoumaru his present?"_

_"Hmm, I think you will just have to prove how sneaky you are. Once you prove yourself, I will give you this." He shook the package, allowing it to emit a faint rattling noise. Junseimaru stood from his folded posture and place a hand on top of Sesshoumaru's head. "I shall be here for a few days, surely you can prove your stealth within that time."_

_A tiny smirk formed on Sesshoumaru's face as his young mind came up with many different ways to sneak up on the older youkai. He was determined to get his present._

~*~

It was time to see to his visitor. Sesshoumaru rose from his reclined position and exited his office. A short distance away he found the shoji screen he was looking for and entered into the room.

"I could not even hear you coming this time, Sesshoumaru." Warm silver eyes looked up into glacial gold. "You truly have become the great warrior I hear of in my travels. It has been some time since we last visited."

"The last time we spoke was before you were outcast by your father. It has been hundreds of years since then." Sesshoumaru placed himself on the opposite side of the table and looked across it at his guest. There were many changes that Sesshoumaru noted in his long ago admired idol. The once youthful cast to Junseimaru's face had long faded away. Now it was replaced with the usual timeless look of the older generations of youkai. Fierce eyes of a warrior were now the tempered eyes of someone who had seen much and would continue to see much more, though they still held the same fire they had back then. Even his hair was different, the unbound flame red locks of the dragon's younger years were bound in a high tail that coiled on the floor in neat segments.

Junseimaru shrugged negligently. "I suppose one must change over time." The dragon cast a calculating glance at Sesshoumaru in turn. He took in the stiff set of his shoulders and the proud tilt of his chin. He nearly laughed at the image of the arrogant dog before him, so much like Touga and yet not like Touga. "You have changed even more than I. No longer do I see the same awkward little pup crashing recklessly through the palace. Now I see the great Lord that Touga had envisioned you to be, though I must admit you a far more colder than I would have thought. Your father was never such an icicle."

This was a conversation Sesshoumaru wished not to have now. He understood he was callous and uncaring, but there was good reason. Frail emotions caused great warriors to waver and he refused to be seen as weak. He would not become another fallen warrior like his father. Nor like Junseimaru. He had seen the errors in their way and learned from them. They had allowed their emotions to rule them in the end. Both had been great and feared by many. The deadliest of their kind, until they fell prey to the wills of females. Not just any females either, but human females.

"Why do you seek this Sesshoumaru's?"

Junseimaru's relaxed features became serious. The dragon looked nearly the same as he did before his last visit with Sesshoumaru, just before he was disinherited. Whatever reasons he had come for, they were not to visit an old acquaintance. "I have come to warn you. Soon the last steps will be taken in a long path and you must be prepared for your part. In a few days time a girl will return. She will need to be trained before she is able to confront the new enemy."

"She?"

"I am afraid I can not tell you of whom I speak, for I do not even know her name, only that the time fast approaches for her return. You have met her before, or so I am told. She will be needed in the battles to come, but she has little in the way of actual training. You are the only one that can provide her with what she needs."

"This Sesshoumaru does not train, let alone train females. You will find another." Sesshoumaru glared at the dragon with disdain. '_He forgets to whom he speaks. No one orders this Sesshoumaru to train someone, especially not an unknown female.'_

"There is no other. Only you can train her."

A silver brow rose in silent inquiry. Junseimaru could read the message intended by it, he had seen it enough on Touga's face to understand it.

"She has a special bond placed within her that links her to your clan. She will be safest with you." Junseimaru's face once again smoothed out. "I also must secure a few more items before we can succeed. I do not have the time to both travel and train her. She is not as familiar with me as she is with you either. Familiarity breeds comfort."

"Who placed this bond?"

"Midoriko." There was a faint pause as the dragon considered something else. "Your father was also a part of it. He believed you would be best in training her." Junseimaru watched as Sesshoumaru's face hardened and his eyes flashed a faint red.

Sesshoumaru stood and paced, something he had only recently taken up since being entrapped within his own palace. Now that he no longer traveled he was more apt to pacing back in forth to drive off some of his excess energy. Maybe that was the reason his father had always paced as well.

There had not even been a whisper of any new beings wishing to take over where Naraku had left off. It was quiet, perhaps a little too quiet, but quiet none the less. Now Junseimaru appears after centuries of absence to inform him of some impending battle? Not only that, but he also need to train some female bound to his clan, and more importantly him, by not just Midoriko, but his own father as well?

"Where have you been since your exile?"

"I have been to many places since then. Battle fields, caves, foreign lands, deep oceans and far more places. I have been traveling for a good many centuries."

"Why did you not return when your father died and your land was thrown into turmoil? You could have reclaimed what was to be yours."

There was a bitter cast to the dragon's face as his thoughts turned to something long since past. "My father made me outcast. He no longer wished me to take over his lands, believing me to be tainted because of my feelings for another. He had plenty of sons remaining to take over, there was no need for me. I had something else to protect that was more important."

"Midoriko."

"Yes."

By the single word answer Sesshoumaru knew he would learn no more on the subject of Midoriko. There had been so many rumors floating around the court then. Rumors that the greatest son of Isamuto had betrayed his kind by choosing to be with a human. Everyone had heard of Midoriko by then. She was feared by the weaker classes of demons and even some of the stronger ones. Gossip had spread that she was being trained by a daiyoukai and that daiyoukai happened to be Junseimaru. Isamuto's court had nearly torn the Northern lands apart with all their infighting. Shortly after the fighting ceased Junseimaru had been disowned and disappeared.

"Why did she bind the girl?"

"She had to insure the girl would be safe and believed she would be safest in the West. My ancestral home was no longer an option. You father promised that the girl would be safe amongst his clan. This future war can not be won without her. There has all ready been much done to prepare the girl and mold her to what we need. She is our last hope."

Sesshoumaru contemplated his options for a moment. He could outright refuse to train this mystery girl and return to his lordly duties, or he could at least see where this particular adventure went and hopefully find something more stimulating than the moutains of scrolls currently waiting for his attention.

"This Sesshoumaru shall see the girl before deciding to train her." Sesshoumaru headed for the shoji screen, never looking back at the dragon that still sat at the table. There were things he wished to think on. "A room has been prepared for you. You will be staying until the female arrives."

Junseimaru smirked. The dog was so pompous now, ordering his elders around. "As you wish, my lord." Junseimaru stood and bowed in a mocking fashion, though Sesshoumaru did not see the bow.

"Do not start, dragon. There is no need for your sarcasm. We will speak again at dinner." With that Sesshoumaru left the chamber.

Junseimaru released a sigh once he knew Sesshoumaru was out of range. He had a feeling he had his work cut out for him. "The things I do for you, Midoriko. I pray you where correct in your calculations." A faint smile alighted his face as old memories filtered through his mind. He walked to where he knew his few things had been placed. There were many things that needed to be done before the girl would arrive. He had a funny feeling that something would go wrong and needed to prepare for damage control.

~*~

_"Is there no other way?" Touga paced back and forth as Midoriko and Junseimaru sat hidden within the depths of one of the many gardens. A deep frown of concentration marred his features._

_Sesshoumaru had followed his father's scent out to the gardens after he had been informed of the cancellation of his morning match with his father. He had planned on demanding an answer for his father's breaking of routine, but had been surprised to find Junseimaru and his human companion. Sightings of the once distinguished daiyoukai had been few and far between since his dishonorable banishment_

_"We have run out of options, my lord. At every turn the enemy is ahead of us. Our hope is with the future." The human spoke softly as she looked up into the face of the dog demon._

_Junseimaru was as still as a statue next to her though his fist were clenched as he listened. He was displeased by whatever they were talking about._

_"And what if this hope of yours fails? There are far too many variables for my liking."_

_"Junseimaru and I are now finding ways to put safeguards in place to reduce the risk. That is why we have come to you. There is a need..."_

_Touga's hand came up in a halting fashion effectively cutting off the human's words. "Perhaps we should take this conversation to another, more private, place. We can not afford our plans be overheard by just anyone. Junseimaru, lead Lady Midoriko to the old training grounds. It should afford us enough privacy."_

_With a nod of understanding the dragon took Midoriko into his arms and flew to wherever the old training grounds stood. Sesshoumaru stepped out from where he had been listening to their conversation._

_"You understand that you are to tell no one of their being here."_

_"Yes, sire. Will they be here for long?"_

_"I do not believe so. Their time is short and there is much to do."_

_Sesshoumaru's head tilted to the side in question as he watched his father begin pacing again. He had not seen his father so agitated in a long time. The last time had also been during a visit from Junseimaru._

_"I can not tell you of what we speak of yet. Perhaps when you are better trained I shall, but for now you need not worry. Go back to your training. Your instructors are surely in a frenzy by now looking for you." Touga patted his young son on the head as he walked past, headed in the same direction as his two visitors had left in._

_~*~_

Touga never did get around to informing Sesshoumaru of what that secret meeting had been about. From that day onward Sesshoumaru had been put through a grueling training schedule. His father had become more stern about his lessons in both physical combat and war tactics. The lessons had been never ending and he was constantly tested in one way or another, even when he was not expecting to be tested.

Now that he thought about it, he had a feeling that Junseimaru and Midoriko's visit had something to do with his heightened lessons. Perhaps he could now find out what exactly Midoriko had been talking about from Junseimaru at dinner.


End file.
